


For The Heroine Who Has Everything

by Ladytalon



Series: The Doctors Light [28]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Heroine Who Has Everything

  
  
Kimiyo poured the hot water into the mugs, glancing over at Arthur as he rubbed his chin and stared down at the box. "We don't _really_ have to have those hung up, do we?" she asked. 

He made a despairing sound in the back of his throat. "You know who we are, and so do all the neighbors. These need to be up, and they need to look better than anyone else's." 

"I _do_ know you, and you're the last person I'd ever expect to refuse the easy way out," Kimiyo said gently, unwrapping the teabags and dropping them into the cups. "You've been staring at those for at least an hour - if you're not going to actually take them out of the box, why don't you just come sit with me?" 

Arthur sighed and scrubbed his hands through his hair. "I don't know, Miko..." 

She got up and walked over to him, reaching up to finger-comb his beard back into place while he hooked his index fingers in the belt loops of her jeans. "We still have to hang the mistletoe and since you're the only one tall enough to actually reach the crossbeam, that actually means that _you_ still have to hang the mistletoe. Do that first, then we'll have tea and I'll help you untangle the lights." Kimiyo pushed up on her toes and lifted her face for a kiss, then tousled his hair even more when he leaned down. 

"Make sure no one magically appears on our doorstep while we're doing it," he sighed. 

"Don't worry. If anyone shows up and says anything, we'll just tell them it's a counseling exercise." 

"Implying that we might need marriage counseling really isn't the way to make me feel better about this," Arthur said drily. Kimiyo laughed and patted his ass, going back to fix their tea while he rummaged through another box of decorations in search of the preserved sprig of mistletoe she'd carefully packed away last year. He finished hanging it and slid into the chair next to her, kissing her temple in thanks for the tea. "This kind of thing isn't supposed to happen to someone like me - I can control any form of light imaginable, and those damned Christmas lights _still_ get tangled like they've got a vendetta against me," he grunted. "It's embarrassing." 

Kimiyo took a cautious sip from her mug. "Sweetheart, we only control the light when that mess is plugged _in_. It's a little too much to expect to be able to deal with the wires, too. Besides, everyone has the same problem; you're being too hard on yourself…and this conversation suddenly reminds me of those scenes on television when someone has erectile dysfunction.”

“I don’t have that too, do I?” he asked, looking comically worried. “I would’ve thought that I would _notice_ …”

“You definitely do _not_ ,” she said, burying her face in her mug to keep from laughing. “Dirty old man.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

“I’m not the one who’s due to develop Alzheimer’s first,” she reminded him sweetly. Arthur _hmmph_ -ed and returned to brooding over his predicament. “Maybe they’re so old and burnt out that we’ll need to replace them.”

“Not likely – we just got them last year. Don’t you remember that idiot in line behind us going, ‘Doctor Light is buying lights, how ironic is this moment’ over and over again?” Arthur asked. “Didn’t you demagnetize his credit card, or am I thinking of something else?”

Kimiyo cocked her head to one side, trying to remember. “No, you were the one who got his credit card - _I_ drained the power from the light-up snow globes in his cart. Those were the worst puns I’ve ever heard that weren’t by you.”

“No one has more Christmas Spirit than we do,” Arthur said appreciatively. They clinked their mugs together in a toast and she leaned against him, wondering what else they still had to do decoration-wise. She’d wanted to wait for the kids to come home so that they could all go and get a tree, so Arthur had suggested that they simply pick the children up from school and go from there. 

She finished the last of her tea and handed her mug over so that he could take it into the kitchen. “Okay, let’s get those lights untangled,” Kimiyo announced, digging through the box and taking two large clusters of wire and glass over to the couch. Arthur joined her and dropped down to the floor, sighing as he attempted to locate one of the plugs.

“If any of _your_ crowd shows up, I swear to god…”

“Don’t worry about it,” she advised, reaching for the remote control and turning the television on. “Oh, look – they’re playing _It’s A Wonderful Life_! I always liked that movie… Jimmy Stewart was so handsome.”

“Did you watch it before you moved to the US?” Arthur finally located one end of the strand and punched a fist into the air triumphantly. “ _Yes!_ ”

She smiled and bent her head over the tangle she was working on. “Yes, I’ve seen it a few times with subtitles and once it was dubbed but it just wasn’t the same. Of course, it’s the same if you watch something that’s been dubbed – when you finally hear the original voices, they sound strange.”

They talked about their different Christmas traditions, reviving old stories that they’ve already told each other but enjoying them nonetheless with the movie playing in the background. When they both finished detangling, Arthur moved up on the couch to sit with her and they cuddled together for a few minutes before the next commercial break. “We’ve still got about seven or eight more of those to do,” he sighed, burying his face in her hair. “And you smell really good.”

“That’s no excuse for laziness,” Kimiyo said, but kissed him anyway. “We’ll make it a game – one strand untangled, one minute of… _this_. Two strands untangled – two minutes.” Arthur complained that it was a terrible game and he’d be cross-eyed and panting by the time they were done with even thirty seconds. “That’s the whole point.”

“Ugh. So, are we talking cumulative points here or what?”

“Let’s cross that bridge when we get to it,” she advised.

Working on the second batch of lights was no less frustrating, so Kimiyo started a discussion about Christmas gifts. “So what do you want me to get you?”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise, you can’t just _ask_ me,” Arthur said. “You’re supposed to be hyper-vigilant and pay attention to nonverbal cues.”

“So you’re saying that you want a blowjob while we’re watching TV.”

“See, now _that’s_ how it works. I’ve already planned out one of _your_ gifts, which actually lasts all month long so it won’t be a total surprise… but the other ones you’ll have to wait for.”

She gave him a _look_. “You’d better not be talking about anything inside of your pants.”

Arthur looked outraged. “The famous ‘gift that keeps on giving’ is not limited to holidays and it’s definitely not a sexually transmitted disease so don’t even say it.”

Kimiyo pressed her palms together and looked up at the ceiling, drawing a thread of light from the sunshine coming in through the window so that it coiled just above her head in a halo. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Riiiight; hey, movie’s back on.”

They returned to their task and Arthur finished his strand first, so he got up to make them something to eat and brought it back to her before grabbing another bundle of multicolored lights and settling back down at Kimiyo’s feet. She reached out and toyed with the thick locks of his hair, which made him hum in contentment and lean back against her knees. “So it can’t be that you’re making dinner this month, because you do that every day unless we get takeout or frozen meals,” she said thoughtfully. “Are you inventing something very slowly?”

“Nope.”

Kimiyo tried to think of what it could possibly be. “How about different exercise regimens that will make me swoon over the size of your arms?”

“What’s wrong with my arms now? You said you liked them,” Arthur said, pulling away from her hand and turning to look up at her face. 

“Your arms are very swoon-worthy,” she tried to reassure him. “No one could ever swoon more than I have swooned and continue to swoon over your arms.”

“But you’re saying they could be better, right?”

“Stop trying to derail this conversation! Better yet, why don’t you just tell me what the month-long gift is? Is it sex? Oh my god, it’s sex, isn’t it? You can’t give your penis as a gift, Arthur.”

Arthur laughed and turned back around to lean against her knees. “It’s not sex. Look, you’ll find out soon enough.” She opens her mouth to make yet another guess when the movie is suddenly interrupted by an urgent news bulletin. _“Good afternoon. We’re live in downtown Metropolis, where a group of supervillains have just taken over the First Federal Bank on East Hayden Street – there have been reports of hostages and police have just arrived on the scene…”_

“Did you know about this?” Kimiyo asked, looking at the back of his head. “Were you supposed to be _involved_ in this?”

Arthur shoved a hand in his back pocket and withdrew a bright red gift bow that’d been smashed flat by him sitting on it. He fluffed it carefully, and then peeled off the backing before placing it atop his head. “I stayed home. Merry Christmas.”

She smiled and leaned down to put her arms around his neck. “Thank you.”

He covered her hands with his, squeezed them, and said, “I can still put a ribbon on my dick and say it’s your present though, right?”  
  
  


_fin_


End file.
